The Water alchemist
by RainbowPlane
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Rayna. she had lived on the streets for many years. But that changed when she saved some special state alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night. I was lying in my alley. Well, it wasn't 'my' alley, But I've slept here for over a year now. There was only one greenish container. And me with some of my stuff. I was thinking about redecorating it here. It's so boring. Damn, It's cold. Maybe I should try to make a fire or something. Even when it isn't allowed. I just wanted to get up when I felt something. I felt two people nearby. One was wearing an military uniform. The other was carrying a knife. 'Shit, he is going to kill him' I thought. I ran out of my alley and did something I haven't done for so long. I uses my water alchemy. I stood behind the man with the knife, both my hand palms in his direction and used the water beneath the bridge to capture him. It is a special trick of mine. Two layers of water circling around him. The outer one circling faster so when you try to escape you will be circled back in. The man in the uniform turned around, he looked a bit shocked. I'm not surprised by that. ''Uhm, thank you, I think. What happened?'' He asked, still shocked. ''He was carrying a knife and was going to kill you. I needed to stop him so… I locked him up.'' I answered a bit insecure. He is someone from the military after al. And I am here illegal. ''Thank you, I have never seen this form of alchemy. Where are you from?'' ''I am from the south of Aerugo.'' ''That's far away. Where do you live now, if I may ask?'' ''There.'' I pointed at the alley. ''You don't have a home? Well, come with me for one night. I will give you food and some other clothes to thank you.'' ''That's very nice of you, sir. But I won't accept your offer. I just did what I needed to do. That's al.'' ''I insist that you come with me. After I have called the military police to pick this guy up. What is your name?'' ''It's Rayna, sir.'' ''Please stop calling me sir. I'm Roy. Nice to meet you Rayna.'' He put out his hand. I shook it. ''Just wait here, I be right back.'' He said, then he ran off to the nearest phone booth.

While he was gone. I went back to my alley to grab some important stuff which I can't abandon. I don't think I can stay here. That Roy dude wouldn't allow me there. And I guess it will be nice. I haven't eaten properly for a long time. And other clothes isn't a bad idea either. I just hope I won't have a nightmare tonight. I don't want to explain that to this guy. I was just finished when he came around the corner. ''There you are, the police will be here in about five minutes. Then we can go. I'm glad you haven't decided to ran off when I was gone. I really want to return something to you for saving my life.'' 'You didn't even give me the time for that.' I thought when I walked with him to the guy I captured. He didn't look very happy. We sat on the bridge for a while, until the police arrived. Roy stood up and went to talk to them. After discussing something, and some pointing and looking at me, he came back. ''Can you set him free now so they can take him?'' He asked. ''Sure.'' I answered, I stood in front of the guy. Pointed both of my hand palms again and set him free. Everyone looked amazed. It was a bit embarrassing. ''That was absolutely amazing. Well, we are done here. Please come with me.'' Roy said when he took me by my arm.

We walked for a while until we reached a house. It wasn't a very small house. But not very big either. He brought me in and let me sit on the couch. He went into the kitchen to get me some food. ''Normally people would inspect the room or at least watch around. But you're not even moving your eyes. You're very different from everyone I've met.'' He said while walking in the room with some bread. I looked surprised. 'He is very observing' I thought. ''Well, uhm, I never do that. Thanks for the food.'' I said fast, and I grabbed a piece of bread. ''It's okay. You don't need to stress out when I say something, it's just different. Just like your hair, I have never seen someone with blue hair before. Is it your natural colour or have you coloured it?'' ''I have coloured it, where I come from we have special alchemy for this. Our hair can become every colour we want.'' I was relieved that he didn't continue about me not looking at anything. I would have to explain to much. And I barely know him. ''That's amazing. May I ask why you came to Amestris? You could have stayed there. It sounds nice.'' ''I came here because there was nothing left for me there. My parents have died a long time ago. And the ones taking care of me weren't the nicest people of the world. And I wanted to learn different alchemy.'' I answered. I regretted it immediately, now he wants to know more. And I might tell him too much. I shouldn't have come here. I should have stayed in my alley, safe from everything and everyone.

He looked at me. 'Now it comes.' I thought. ''Okay, would you like to shower before you go to sleep? I will give you something to sleep in. And just use what you need. I don't care.'' He said. I looked a bit shocked, again. He didn't ask about anything. Does he know I didn't want to tell him? Or doesn't he care? ''Yes please.'' I answered him. He stood up and walked out of the room. When he came back, he had some clothes with him. Probably his. ''Come, I will take you to the bathroom. Here are the clothes. I'm sorry if they are too big. This is the best I could find.'' He said. I followed him to the bathroom. ''Thank you.'' I said before closing the door. I started to undress myself and 'looked' into the mirror. The skin which isn't covered in make-up is very white. Almost as white as the sink. Combined with my red eyes and 'officially' black hair I understood why the people were scared for me. Entirely when you consider the trouble they have had here with the homunculi. I look just like one. Luckily I am capable to change my hair colour. And the make-up helps a lot. I only need to find a way to change my eye colour. That will make life easier. I also looked at the transmutation circle at the back of my shoulder. I hated that circle. But it helps me controlling the water, together with the one on my arm. Which is created by me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roy's P.O.V.**

'I wonder what happened to this girl. She has many secrets. And I'm sure there is something with her eyes.' I thought while sitting om the cough. 'Maybe I need to go to see if she is still there. I doubt it.' I went to the room where Rayna was sleeping. I opened the door and I stopped immediately. She was shocking, like she had a nightmare. I walked towards the bed to sit on the side. I held her hand. ''It's okay, you're safe. There is nothing to worry about.'' I kept repeating this with some other things until she woke up. She was crying. I held her in my arms for a while. ''It's okay, it was just a nightmare.'' I said to her. ''I really wished you are right. But you're not.'' She said and she looked at me with her red eyes. She was extremely scared.

 **Rayna/normal 's P.O.V.**

I felt a bit safe again. For the first time in my life there was a human being which was capable of this. There was one problem though. Now I probably need to tell him everything. Or at least something. Maybe lying was a good option. But I didn't feel like lying. Something in me really wants to talk about everything. But I'm not so sure if that's a good idea. I will just start with some things and then I will see. ''Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about your dream? If you need anything, just tell me.'' Roy said, looking very worried. ''Why do you care so much about me?'' I asked him. ''Because you're special, very special. And I don't want to lose someone like you.'' ''How will you lose me then? It's not that I will die, right?'' ''You can still thing about taking your own life. Especially when you have nightmares like this often. And I will already lose you when you decide to go back to the streets. You can be killed, or freeze to death. And I won't be capable to protect you there.'' ''But why do you want to protect me? We only know each other for a few hours. And if you do this only to thank me for saving you, stop. You've thanked me enough.'' ''It isn't only because you saved me. Like I said, you are special. I think you need someone to protect you and maybe to help you. Just look at you now. You look very helpless.'' ''I am not helpless!'' I said, or shouted. ''I can take care of my own. I have been doing that for so long. Don't feel sorry for me because I am homeless or have nightmares. I don't need you.'' ''I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry. But please, stay here for a while. I can learn you something about Amestris alchemy. You might like it here.'' ''Okay, I will. But not forever. Okay?'' ''Okay, I will let Riza come over to buy you some clothes. I don't think you want to walk around in mine. Will you be okay tonight? Is there anything I can do for you?'' ''No, thank you.'' I said. He walked out of the room. I started to fall asleep again. I have never slept so good for a long time.

''Rayna, are you there?'' A woman's voice asked. ''I am in the bathroom, I will be there in a minute.'' I answered to the woman. 'Probably Riza.' I thought while putting on the make-up. When I was done I walked outside the bathroom. This woman stood in front of me. ''Hello, I am Riza Hawkeye. You must be Rayna. Nice to meet you.'' She said. ''Yea, nice to meet you too.'' I lied. I didn't want to go shopping, I have never done that in my entire life. ''Are you ready? I know some really nice shops for you.'' ''I'm ready.'' And we walked outside to do some shopping.

It was getting dark when we came back. I started to like Riza. She isn't as bad as I thought. We have bought many nice clothes. Maybe a bit too much. I knocked on the door. Roy opened it. ''Welcome back Rayna. I see that the shopping went well. Come in and put the clothes into your room. Dinner is almost ready.'' Roy said, he looked very happy. I did what I was told. ''Thanks for doing this for me.'' Roy said to Riza. ''You're welcome, sir. But why are you doing this? She is still very young. And it looks that she has been through so many things.'' ''I know, but she's special. And very powerful. I think that with some training she can be the most powerful alchemist in Amestris. And I kinda like her.'' ''Seriously? You're keeping her to make her a strong alchemist? Would you let her become a state alchemist as well? She is broken, Roy. I don't think she can take it to become a dog of the military. What if she needs to go to war? She isn't capable of killing.'' ''I know. We will see if she is capable to join the military ones. But for now, I just want to help her to become stronger. That's what she wants as well. And I know she is broken. I hope that she will talk to me about it ones. Maybe she does, maybe not. But that doesn't matter. Not for now. Thank you for taking her shopping today. See you again tomorrow.'' ''Bye, sir.'' Riza said and she left. I heard the whole conversation. But I didn't knew what to do with it. I just put my clothes in my room and went to the kitchen for dinner. We haven't spoken much for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

''Good morning Rayna, time to get up.'' Roy said while opening the curtains in my room. ''Why? I want to sleep.'' I said sleepy. And I turned away from the light. ''Because today is your first training day. You want to learn Amestris alchemy, don't you?'' ''Yes I do. But why this early in the morning?'' ''It isn't early in the morning, it's eleven a.m. . Time to get up. Just put some easy clothes on. It won't be an easy training. Don't bother that make-up of yours. I already know.'' I was shocked. How did he knew I was wearing make-up? Nobody has ever noticed before. ''We will talk about that later, after the training. Okay? Now move on, we need all the time we can.'' He said, and he left my room. 'Sometimes it's like he can read my mind. But no time to care about that now.' And I started dressing me. I looked at the mirror. I looked very different without my make-up. Maybe even better than with. But I couldn't risk it. People were scared for people who looked like me. I went to the living room. There were several piles of books. ''Hello Rayna. Do you like reading?'' He asked while throwing a book at me. ''I like reading yes, but not the whole day.''

''I understand. But this is an important part of the training. You need to understand before you use it. Today you will be reading several books. But after finishing one, we will use it knowledge so you will learn how to do it at the same time. And it will be less boring. We will do this for one time. I expect that in the days that follow, you will read the books on your own. You will have enough time for that while I'm working. Than in the weekends, we will be using it. Don't use anything from this books when I'm not around. It's very dangerous. Do you understand?'' ''Yes, I do.'' I answered him. And I started to read. I had read the first book within 3 hours. The next one was harder. At the end of the day we read and trained 3 books.

''Okay, we're done with the training for today. But there is something we still need to discuss. About your make-up.'' Roy said. ''I can explain.'' I said to him. ''I'm sure you can. But I first want to see how you really look. Your normal skin and your real hair colour. After that I want to hear your explanation.'' ''Okay, I will need to shower the resting make-up off. It won't take long.'' I said. I walked to the bathroom. Inside I showered very fast. I stood in front of the mirror for a while. Then I put my palms together to change my hair colour back to black. It hasn't been black since The day. I looked at myself, wondering if I could run away. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Not anymore. I knew it was a mistake to stay here. Someone knocked at the door ''Are you done yet?'' Roy asked. ''Yes.'' I answered. I unlocked the door and I walked out. Roy looked a bit surprised but he wasn't scared. He took my hand and took me to the living room. I sat on the cough. He was in the chair in front of me. ''Tell me, not just about how you look. But also tell me why your blind. I won't judge you, no matter what.'' ''How do you know I'm blind? Nobody has ever noticed.'' ''I knew it from the beginning. You wasn't looking around. You just seem to feel the room. I'm very impressed by you. You are even able to feel the letters in books. But I want to know what happened. And you are the only one who can tell me.'' ''Okay, I will.''


	4. Chapter 4

_I was still a very young girl when my parents died. We lived next to the Amestris border. But in my home country alchemist were chased. It was illegal to study it. Many people still did, including my parents. One day some people came into my house and they killed my parents. Because they were alchemists. I was adopted by another family. They were also alchemists. The government decided that it was impossible to forbid alchemy completely. So they let some captured alchemists create an island in the sea at the south of the country. Every captured alchemist was sent there to live. Alchemist who weren't captured also went there. Because when they didn't they would be killed. My adopt parents also went there. I grew up on that island. I even made a friend there. I only didn't know that those people who adopted me were going to use me in there research. They used me to perfect their human changing alchemy. The alchemy I used to change my hair. They wanted it to be used for not only hair, but also for skin and eye colour. They wanted to become rich with it. One day they decided to try it om me. But it didn't went well. I don't remember it, I was asleep the whole time. But when I woke up, I looked like this. They were capable to change my hair colour. But I lost every bit of colour in my eyes and skin. My eyes only look red because of the blood behind it. I looked like a monster. And I knew it. After that day I've decided to study alchemy by myself. To create a way to change me back. I first found a way to change hair colour with water. I've never told them about it. But there was something else I was very interested in, water alchemy. I studied it, but I was never capable to control it probably. Those people who called themselves my parents wanted me to stop with it. They had created another form of alchemy, but they were too scared to use it. So they wanted me to do it. I only didn't want to. I wanted to use water alchemy. One night they sneaked into my room to tattoo their transmutation circle on me. They tattooed it on the back of my shoulder. I still have it. They didn't care about me, the next morning they told me what they did. I was so mad I ran away. To the other side of the island. My best friend lived there. I stayed with him. There I created my water alchemy. Also by using that circle. It was an air circle. I tattooed my water circle on my arm all by myself. I trained to get my alchemy better every day with my friend. Until he died. I was lost without him. So I decided I needed to try to get him back. I went to the treehouse we made to do it. A human transmutation. Like every other, I failed. The truth didn't only took my sight, but also the capability to feel pain. So I won't be capable to know if I'm injured. I couldn't feel it, and I wasn't capable to see the blood. At first I was helpless. I couldn't see anything. But after a while I started to feel everything around me. Through the ground and the air. It took me 6 months to 'see' again. Sometimes I am capable to really see. Like mirrors. But that's very hard and it takes a lot of energie. When I was ready. I went off the island. Out of the country, to Amestris. Not only to learn, also to flee from everything I've done. And for them. Some people were very scared of me. Apparently I looked very much like an homunculus. So I made some make-up, made my hair blue and went here. To live on the streets. This life has been very hard, but not as hard as my life in Aerugo._

''That is my story. Happy now?'' I said with tears in my eyes. He didn't say anything. He only came next to me and he hugged me. I started to cry. Like some sort of baby. ''You were never supposed to know. I should have left when I could.'' I cried. ''No, it's okay. It's good that you've told me this. You need someone to trust. Everyone does.'' He said, almost crying as well. ''Than who is it that you trust?'' ''Riza. I can trust her like no one else.'' ''You two really like each other, don't you? You would make a good couple.'' ''No, it isn't like that. I'm not in love with her. And I hope she isn't in love with me either. I have someone else I really like.'' ''Who is it?'' I asked him. He looked me in the eyes. ''You.'' He said. He came closer. His lips met mine. I was a bit shocked. But I relaxed instantly. I started to kiss him back. But he pulled back. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation.'' ''It's okay, I think I feel the same way about you. But my mind isn't very clear right now.'' I told him. I still looked him in the eyes, even when they don't see. ''See, this was wrong. I will bring you to your room.'' ''I don't want to go to my room. My nightmares are getting worse each night. It's very hard for me to sleep. So can I please stay with you tonight?'' ''Okay, you can come with me.'' He said. He took me by the hand and took me to his room. It has a two persons bed in it, a mirror and one closet. He put me in one side of the bed and he started to change his clothes. I tried not to feel it, but it was too hard. ''I know you can feel what I'm doing.'' He said with a smirk on his face. ''I'm trying very hard not to.'' I answered. He laid down next to me and he put an arm around me. ''Tonight I will be here to protect you from the nightmares.''


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up because Roy went out of bed. He dressed himself into his uniform and just before he left the room he kissed my forehead. ''See you later sweetie. Don't forget to read the books I gave you.'' He said. And he walked out of the room. He was out of the house within thirty minutes. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. So I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. After I was done I grabbed one of the books Roy gave me to read for today. I was capable to concentrate very well, more than I expected. I had the book done in two and a half hours. After the first book I went to the bathroom, looked into the mirror. I have always wondered why I was capable to see my reflection. I shouldn't. it's light, I should not be able to see light. But I have never worried about it though. It is very handy, it only takes so much energy from me. After I was done I went back to read the second and third book. Around the time when I was done with the third, Roy came back home. He made some dinner. I am a crappy cook, so I am very happy he can cook. We talked a bit about what he has done today. Complaining about his men and stuff like that. After that we just relaxed om the cough, I laid with my head on his lap. He was reading some book. After a while we went to bed. To his bed. This continued for over two weeks. Until I had read all the books.

''Roy, it's getting so boring in here. Now I've read all the books, there's nothing for me to do.'' I said to Roy, lying on the cough with my feet up. ''Then what would you like to do?'' ''I want something else than just stay here in the house. Maybe working like you do.'' ''I don't think you can handle the kind of job I'm doing.'' ''Then what are you doing? Because what you've told me isn't so bad.'' ''I am a state alchemist. This means I am a human weapon when the military needs me. I need to kill when they tell me to. In return they give me some money. I don't do research like some others. I work inside the military fulltime. I just don't think you can handle it to become a weapon.'' ''Well, I think I can. And it won't be only because I'm bored, I promise. I've always wanted to go into the military. To protect the people who deserve it. Even when it means that some innocent people die. It sound a bit cruel, but this is how I think about it. So please give me a chance.'' I looked him in the eyes, I think. And he looked speechless for some time. ''Okay then, if you really think that way. The exams will start next week. I will make sure your in. but you need to keep studying. It is a very difficult exam.'' ''Thank you. I will.'' I said and I kissed his cheek. ''I am going to sleep early, it will be a long week.'' And I went to bed.

''Hey, I've heard you went through the first exams. Congratulations, there still are two stages, the practical exam and the questioning.'' Roy said to me. I was in his office for the first time. I kinda like it here. ''I know. I fear the questioning a bit though.'' ''You shouldn't. You're a very nice girl. I'm sure they will see that as well. Are you going to show them your water alchemy?'' ''Yes, I am. It's the alchemy I know best.'' ''It will probably decide your name, Rayna. Something like the Water alchemist.'' ''the Water alchemist. Sounds good. But first I still need to pass two stages.'' ''Good luck. I'll be waiting for you at home.''

At first I had my practical examination. I showed them my water prison and some water fighting techniques. They seemed impressed. I went through easy. But then the questioning started. It was very hard. They asked about my parents, my home country and that type of stuff. But when they asked me why I wanted to become a state alchemist, my answer was clear. I told them exactly what I told Roy. After that I was done. They told me that they would have the results tomorrow. So I went home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I went with Roy to HQ. There someone delivered a letter. ''This is it Rayna. This says if you will be a state alchemist or not. Here'' He wanted to give me the letter. I refused to take it. ''Can you please read it for me. I am still a little tired. It's hard for me to read now.'' ''Okay, I will.'' He read the letter. I was a state alchemist. Roy was right, they gave me the name Water alchemist. I was going to work at his team as well. I was so happy that I hugged him. He stood back. ''This means we can't do anything romantic here. They don't like it when you have an relationship with someone else in the military. No one should know. Okay?'' ''Okay, I understand.'' Someone went into the room. He was a bit short and I could feel his leg and arm were automail. ''Hello Fullmetal. What do you need?'' ''Don't look at me like that. I needed to report to you once in a while. Remember? But before I do that, who's she?'' He asked while pointing at me. ''This is Rayna, she is a new state alchemist who will be working at my team. Rayna, this is Edward, the Fullmetal alchemist.'' Roy said. ''Hello, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you.'' ''Yea, what is your alchemist name?'' ''I am the Water alchemist.'' ''Really, so you know water alchemy. Nice. Well Mustang, let's do this quick so I can move on. Rayna, could you please wait outside. This isn't your concern.'' ''Okay.'' I said as I walked outside the office.

I've worked as a state alchemist for a month now. It definitely isn't a boring job. But there was this one day what changed everything. I was demonstrating my water alchemy, but someone disturbed me so I dropped all the water. Some of it came on me. Because of that my make-up went off and everyone just looked shocked. ''Her skin is extremely white! Combined with red eyes, I'm sure she is an homunculus. Her hair is probably coloured! We need to tell someone'' ''Or we can try to kill her!'' All the people were screaming. It gave me just enough time to run away. But some people followed me. I ran towards home. There I grabbed some stuff. And a pair of Roy's gloves. I knew how to use them. I managed to escape from the people outside the house. I ran to a place I haven't been in a long time. My alley. I hid there until the night fell. Someone stopped right in front of me. I felt him before. Fullmetal. ''Hey, Water, get up. It isn't safe around here. And I need to know the real story.'' ''I won't leave this place. People want to kill me. But I can tell you why I look like this if that's what you want.'' ''Okay, that will be enough for now. But the whole military is looking for you, you know. You can't stay here in central. I want to help you, okay?'' ''Why? Why do you want to help me?'' ''Two reasons. Reason one, I don't think you are evil. Reason two, you haven't called me small. Not even ones.'' He smiled at me. ''So now tell me how you have become like this.'' ''Okay, I will.'' After I've told him the part of my story involving my adoption parents. I haven't told him the things which happened next. He just looked at me for a while. ''I will pick you up tomorrow. I know an excellent place for you to hide. I will bring some other clothes as well. See you tomorrow, Rayna.'' He said as he walked away. I felt weird. Why hasn't Roy tried to find me. He must know that I would head here. Maybe he is also looking for me to kill me. Maybe he never trusted me. With this thoughts I felt asleep.

''Ey, Water! Wake up. We don't have much time.'' I opened my eyes. Edward stood in front of me with a pile of clothes. ''Put this on. Then we can go to the station. There will probably be a lot of soldiers out there. So we need to hurry. We don't want to be stuck at the station with them.'' ''Okay, I will.'' I said. He turned his back away so I could dress myself. I didn't look bad. I had changed my hair colour when I got here yesterday, it's blonde now. I put some make-up on my white skin so they wouldn't notice directly. After I was done we went to the station. There were a lot of soldiers, like Edward said. But he passed them very easily. They didn't even ask anything about me. In the train was some man next to us. He had a hat and a long black coat on him. He definitely looked like an undercover soldier. ''Hey, Mustang. What are you doing here?'' Edward asked the man. I also knew it was him. But I didn't knew he would. ''Sssh, Fullmetal. I am in the middle of an undercover operation.'' ''You don't say? What type of undercover operation?'' '' Resources have said that Rayna is heading to east city. They sent me there to find her, because I know her the best of everyone.'' ''Are you seriously going to betray her? I thought you had some feelings for her.'' ''I'm not going to betray her. I just need to talk to her. I need to make sure she knows how I feel about her. If I find her, I will let her go. After I've talked to her. So if you see her, can you please tell her how I feel about her. Or let me say it to her?'' ''Yea, sure.'' When he said that, Roy went to another part of the train.


	7. Chapter 7

''Wake up, we're here.'' Edward said while shaking me. I came with him. We walked for a while, until we came by some sort of house. ''Brother!'' Some armour said. He ran straight to Edward. So this is Alphonse. I could feel the armour was empty. But I didn't say anything. ''Brother, who is the girl?'' ''Al, this is Rayna. She is, or was, a state alchemist by the name of Water. They are searching for her in Central, so she will be staying here for a while.'' ''Why are they searching for her?'' ''She will explain later. Let's go inside first.'' I followed them. Inside I met Winry, she sounds like a nice girl. I first went to shower so I could show them why they are searching for me. I told them the story. When I was done they all agreed to let me stay in the basement. In the next days I was doing nothing more than reading. But I enjoyed it. Until the day the military came to search here. ''Edward! Winry! Al! There is a problem!'' I shouted. ''There are military people approaching!'' Winry was the first one who came. ''We will be taking care of it, just hide in the basement.'' She said. I did what I was told. It only wasn't just a soldier who came to this house. It was Roy. I felt him and Riza standing in front of the door. Roy went inside, Riza stayed by the door. ''Where is she? I know she is here.'' I heard Roy saying. ''We have no idea what you're talking about. She isn't here.'' Winry said. ''Yes, you know. She is here. If you don't show me where, I'm burning this place down.'' He sounded angry. I knew he was capable of doing it so I decided to show myself. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know I'm also specialist in air alchemy.'' I said while walking into the room. ''What did you do?'' Alphonse asked. ''I manipulated the air around him. If he snaps his finger, he will only burn his face. Nothing else. But to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'' I placed my hand against the wall. When I did that the water started to burst out of the kitchen crane. He was soaked. ''So, where were we?'' ''Rayna, I'm so glad to see you again.'' Roy said. He held me into his arms. ''I thought I would never be able to see you again. I'm so happy to see you're okay.'' ''I'm happy to see you too.'' I said. Then he kissed me. It was the best thing I've ever felt. It seemed to take forever. ''Okay, that's enough. You two are gross.'' Edward said. We stopped and he let me go. ''I don't have much time. I've been trying to explain everyone that you're not dangerous. they almost believe me. I promise you that I will come back for you when I'm done. It will all be alright.'' ''I'll be waiting.'' I kisses him one last time. And he went outside to tell the rest I wasn't here. He still loved me, even after all this time.

It has been a month now, since I've last seen Roy. I missed him very much. ''Rayna! There is someone to see you! Come over here.'' Winry sounded exited. Could it be him. I went upstairs. It was him. I couldn't believe it. ''Hey, Rayna.'' He said to me. ''Hey, is it done? Is it safe for me again? Can I come back?'' ''Yes, No, Maybe. Yes, it is done. The military doesn't see you as a treat anymore. No, it is still not entirely safe. There are still people out there who want you death. And you can come back to me. But not in the military. Even when they don't see you as a treat, they still don't want you to come back to the military.'' ''I understand. Thank you.'' I said and I hugged him. I also cried. I was finally capable to go home with the man I love. He held me for a while. ''Come, grab your stuff. We will be leaving soon.'' He said while he let me go. I grabbed al my stuff. ''Thank you all for helping me. If there's anything I can do for you once. Just let me know.'' I said to everyone. And I went back, back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I haven't updated in quite a while, sorry for that. But I have finally been able to continue this. In my eyes this is more of a part two than just continuing the story. But it does go on after I last stopped. (Some time after) Etventually it's all part of the same story so I shouldn't worry about it. (I kinda do) So please enjoy.**

''Hey Roy, welcome back. How was work?'' I asked Roy when he came into the kitchen. I was making some dinner. ''Hey Rayna. Well, you know, as usual. And how was your day?'' He said while taking a seat at the table. ''Not much different from the other days. Sleeping, getting some food and reading. Today was a very nice day, so I went to the park for a walk. It's not very exciting.'' ''Yeah, I thought you were going to look for a job or something, to keep you busy.'' ''I have tried, but nobody wants me.'' ''I'm sorry to hear.'' ''Thanks.'' ''So, what are you cooking?'' ''Chicken with some potatoes and a salad. It's a dish I have eaten a lot in Aerugo. It's also the first one I have learned to cook.'' ''Sounds nice.'' I finished cooking and put it all on the table. While we were eating, Roy told some stories about work and his team. 'I really miss it there. If there was a way to go back to the military I will take it. No more bored days at home.' ''Rayna? Are you okay?'' Roy asked with a concerned look. ''Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired.'' I answered. We were done eating. I didn't lie to Roy, I was tired. So I Directly went to bed. I surprisingly fell asleep within minutes. And I slept the whole night.

The next morning started the same as always. I got up in the end of the morning, Ate some breakfast, And did something to not get too bored. This day I was reading some old alchemy book. Until I got a call from Roy. ''Hey, what's wrong? You never call in the middle of the day.'' ''Nothing is wrong, I hope. The Fuhrer wants to speak to you, as soon as possible.'' ''Why? I haven't done anything wrong, did I?'' ''Not that I know. But I think it's the best that you come here immediately. You can come to my office first. I will take you to the Fuhrer. Okay?'' ''Okay.'' And I put the phone down. I went to dress me into some reasonable clothes. 'This is weird. Why does he want to speak to me? I haven't done anything wrong. Beside from the fact that I am still illegal in this country. But he knows that. I don't think he will sent me out of the country after such a long time.' I went straight to the military. I knew the way towards Roy's office. I have been there a lot when I still was a state alchemist. I knocked on his door. Not that knocking was needed. I opened the door. ''Hey, that was quick.'' Roy said after he looked up from his paperwork. ''And before you ask, I really don't know why he wants to talk to you. He came by to ask me to get you here. And he left before I could ask why.'' ''Okay. This is kinda scary actually. It could be something very bad.'' ''I know. But I hope it isn't. Shall we go then?'' ''Yes. The faster I know, the better.''


	9. Chapter 9

We walked down the halls of HQ. There were a lot of soldiers. Some of them recognised me. I only didn't know if they were happy to see me or not. They had some serious good poker faces. We arrived at the Fuhrers office. Roy knocked at the door. ''Who is it?'' A voice from behind the door asked. ''It's Colonel Mustang. I have brought Rayna, like you asked.'' ''Great let her come in.'' Roy opened the door. There, at his desk, sat the Fuhrer. He looked almost happy to see me. ''Mustang, you can go. I will talk to Rayna in private, if you don't mind.'' He said. ''Yes sir.'' Roy said. He looked at me with a look that said something like 'You will be okay.' And he left. ''I guess you were wondering why I let you come here. But before I will tell, please take a seat.'' The Fuhrer said and he pointed to a chair in front of the desk. ''Yes, sir.'' I went to sit there. ''It isn't bad news. It could be some of the best news you have heard in a long time. We both know what has happened five months ago. And first I want to apologise for that. It shouldn't have gone that way. I have an offer for you. Do you want to come back to the military? As a state alchemist?'' ''Uhm, I would love to. But why? I thought I wasn't allowed to come back because of what happened.'' ''At first I thought it was the best to keep you out. But after a while I started to think. You are an amazing, strong woman. And you are very handy for the military. So, if you still want to, you can come back. You even get to work on Roy's team again.'' ''It sounds very nice, but what about me and Roy. I thought it wasn't allowed to have a relationship with someone else in the military, especially with your superior.'' ''There has never really been a rule like that. That's something some people have made up. But even when it was a rule, I would still let you two. And the last time I checked I ruled this country, so it shouldn't be a problem. But are you in?'' ''Yes, I'm in.'' ''Okay then. Here is your pocket watch. It is the same one you had before. Welcome back, Water alchemist.'' He said while giving me the watch. ''Thank you sir.'' I grabbed it. ''You can go now.'' ''Okay, sir.'' And I walked outside.

I went to Roy's office. I was really excited to tell him. I didn't even knock on his door before I walked in. ''Hey, welcome back. Why did he want to talk to you?'' I didn't even answer the question. I only showed him the pocket watch. At first he looked surprised, then he became happy, but it didn't take long before he started to look a little concerned. ''What's wrong? This is amazing! I even get to work in your team again. No more boring days.'' I said to him. I went to sit at the side of his desk. ''I know, I am very happy for you. I only don't like it that you just can come back. Not that I don't want you here. But he was the one that said you shouldn't come back. So it's a bit weird that he changed his mind.'' ''I know, but I don't want to think about it. I want to be happy about it. Not concerned.'' ''Okay, but you need to be careful. If something doesn't feel right, you need to tell me. So we can take care of it before it gets worse.'' ''I will, sweetie.'' ''Since when do you call me like that? And you know we need to be careful at work.'' ''Since now. And we don't need to. The Fuhrer told me that there wasn't a rule against relationships with co-workers.'' ''Okay then. I am done with my work for today, so let's celebrate this.'' He said. He grabbed my hand and we walked like this all the way home. We both changed clothes to go to some restaurant. There we ate and talked and stuff like that. The food was absolutely amazing. After that we walked home. It was already late, so I made sure no creepy person got to close to us. Luckily there weren't much people. After a while I started to relax more. Enough to walk almost without feeling where I was going. Just being led by Roy and his arm. It was a great feeling. I felt really safe by him. ''I love you Roy.'' I almost whispered to him. ''I love you too, Rayna.''


	10. Chapter 10

''Why do you need to go away? We don't have many time together. And now you'll go away for a week'' I, again, sat on the side of Roy's desk. 'Even when we work and live together, I still miss him. At work we don't get much private time. And we get home really late and when we are finally home, we both are very tired. We almost never do things together.' ''Relax, it's only for one week. I know we haven't had much time for each other lately. So I will try to get a day off for both of us when I come back. But for now, I need to go on a mission. I have tried to let you come as well, but they didn't let me. I'm sure you can take care of yourself.'' ''I know I can, but I miss you. I can't even remember the last time we kissed.'' ''Oh, really?'' He said. And he started to kiss me. I don't even know how long it took, but it was nice. Very nice. ''I'm sure you can remember that.'' ''I am serious Roy.'' ''So am I. I leave the next morning. I promise I will come back as soon as I can.'' ''Okay. Shall we go home then? So I can say goodbye.'' ''Yeah, sweetie.'' ''Ey, you stole that name from me.'' ''Yes I did.'' He said with that damn smirk on his face.

''Bye, see you in a week.'' ''Bye, make sure you come back here in one piece.'' ''Only if you do the same.'' ''I will try.'' I said. We were at the station. I kissed him before he entered the train. 'I will really miss him this week. But it's only for a week. It's not that he will be gone for months.' The train started to move. I waved. I just stood there, 'watching' the train until I couldn't feel it anymore. 'There we go.'

It has been three days since Roy left. It really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Sure, I missed him very much. But it wasn't like I couldn't think of anything else. Riza even stayed at the house for one evening. 'She looks very serious and scary at first, but when you get to know her better you can see she's also kind, caring and even fun. I think I can see her as my friend now.' The only problem was that I didn't feel as safe as I felt when Roy's around. Luckily I still had his gloves. He wasn't here, but I had some of his protection. I knew I also had my own alchemy, but that isn't really fighting alchemy. And for my own alchemy I needed water. Knowing that water wasn't found everywhere, I thought this gloves were a much better protection. He only never taught me how they work. But I was convinced that it wouldn't be this hard, I knew some air manipulation alchemy myself.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening. I just finished work and walked home. The street I normally walked was closed, so I needed to walk another route. They were two options, or I could walk all the way to the other street that went home, but that was a very long route. Or I could walk through some alleys, this was a shorter route, but also more dangerous. I decided to choose the second option. It was already late and I did want to eat and go to sleep as fast as I could. The first alley was empty, there was no one there. When I entered the second one, I heard two men talk. ''Is that that girl?! The homunculus!'' ''Dude, the Fuhrer has told the people she isn't a homunculus, she's just a very unlucky girl.'' ''Are you sure about that? Her looks don't lie. And I never trusted Bradley, maybe she is one!'' ''And maybe she isn't.'' ''I won't take that risk. I will be right back.'' One of them said. I felt him coming closer. And I also felt that this alley had a dead end. 'This is not good.' I thought to myself. I was really scared. I put on Roy's gloves and I hid behind a dumpster halfway the alley. ''Where are you? I know you are there. I just want to talk to you.'' He came closer. He stopped right next to the dumpster. I felt he had a gun in his hand. Again, there were two choices. I could stay still and hope he walked by so I could run. Or I could attack. And again, I choose the second option. I jumped away from the dumpster, and I snapped my fingers. I only didn't control the air very well. I definitely hit the man. But also myself. There was a huge explosion. And then I lost my consciousness.

Roy's P.O.V.

''Colonel Mustang. There is a phone call for you.'' ''I am very busy at the moment. Can't it wait?'' Roy said very annoyed. He was so close to end this mission. If he could continue, he could end it this day. So he could see Rayna again. ''No sir, this is very important. More important than this mission.'' ''Okay, I will be there in a moment.'' Roy gave some orders to the one who sat next to him and he walked towards the phone. ''Who is this?'' He said while picking up the phone. ''It's Havoc sir, I am calling because of Rayna.'' ''Havoc? Why the hell are you calling? What's wrong with her?'' ''I am so sorry sir. She was chased into an alley yesterday evening. And the next thing that happened was a huge explosion. Witnesses say that the man who chased her wanted to kill her, but that he hadn't anything that could cause such a big fire. So we still don't know who or what caused it.'' ''I'm afraid I know. But how is she? Please tell me she's alright!'' ''No sir, she's not alright. She died because of the fire.'' ''No! that isn't possible! Please let this be some sick joke! She can't be dead, not her, not now!'' ''Like I said before, I am very sorry. You can take the first train back here to be at the funeral. There will come someone else to finish your mission.'' ''Okay, i-I will come as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me.'' And he hung up the phone. He walked away and tried not to cry. ''Sir? Sir are you alright?'' One of the men asked. ''Yeah, I'm fine. I am just going home now. There will be someone to replace me soon.'' And he walked all the way towards 'his' room. When sitting on his bed he got something out of his suitcase. It was a little box. 'Why? Why now? I didn't even get the chance to ask you the question, the question I wanted to ask for a long time.' He thought, and he started to cry. He cried for almost a whole hour before he went to pack his stuff and went to the station. With the little box in his pocket.


	12. Chapter 12

And then I woke up. I felt a bit weird, and dizzy. It was really hard for me to feel where I was. ''Oh, she woke up. I'm sure he wants to know this. Nurse, call him.'' Some man across the room said. 'Nurse? Am I in a hospital? What the hell happened?' I thought. My dizziness started to slowly disappear. I was in a private hospital room. i tried to get up. ''Don't do that, you need to rest.'' The man from before said. My guess is he's a doctor. ''No, I don't, The only thing I need now is to get up.'' I said. I went to stand on my feet. ''How do you even do that? You're supposed to have to much pain to move. And you also can't see a thing.'' ''Yeah, stuff like that happens. But where am I exactly?'' ''You are in the hospital of East city miss. Transferred from the Central hospital. Fuhrer's orders. I don't know why. Do you happen to know that?'' ''I have absolutely no idea. But does Roy, uh, Colonel Mustang know I'm here? I would like to see, or maybe just call him.'' ''No miss, I'm sorry. You're not allowed to contact anyone. Again, Fuhrer's orders.'' ''But why? I need to see him!'' ''Sorry, but even when you can contact him, you're still not able to see him. Since you can't see anything at the moment.'' ''How do you know I'm blind?'' ''Well, one eye is burned completely, the other just partly. You're lucky your eyes where closed due the light of the fire. Plus, there are covered by bandages. How can you not notice that?'' ''I couldn't feel them, I'm still a little bit dizzy.'' ''Seriously? Have you been blind before the accident miss? There aren't any records on that, but it might be the only other explanation.'' ''That is non of your business, doc.'' ''Okay, I won't ask about that again. But can I ask one other question? Why does it look like you can't feel any pain. Like I said before, you're supposed to feel some terrible pain.'' ''Because I don't'' I answered.

Before he could answer, some men went through the door. It was the Fuhrer, King Bradley. ''Doctor, can you please leave us alone, we have some business to discuss.'' He said towards the doctor. ''Yes, sir.'' The doctor quickly answered before he walked out of the room. ''Hello Rayna, long time no seen. How have you been doing?'' He asked before he went to sit on the chair next to the bed I was in. ''I think you can see that for yourself. But what is all this? Why can't I contact Roy?'' I almost yelled. ''Well, that's exactly what I want to discuss with you. You died.'' ''What?!'' ''Yes, you died, two days ago. You were in an alley in Central.'' ''But I am still here. So what the hell is going on?'' ''It's all a bit complicated. Everyone thinks you died in that alley that night.'' ''Why? And what even happened there? i can't remember a thing.'' ''You were chased by the same people who chased you six months ago. And somehow, you were burned there, together with one of those men. We don't know what caused the explosion yet. Mustang says he knows, but he doesn't want to talk about it.'' ''I know too.''

''To be honest with you, I don't really care. But now to the rest of the explanation. Your 'death' Gave me the opportunity to do something I've wanted to do for some time. The only problem to my own plan was Roy. But now that he thinks your dead, he won't be in the way anymore.'' ''What plan?'' ''Well, I still haven't forgotten the fact that you are illegal in this country. And you know what we do with those people.'' ''Why? You have known this the whole time! And you even let me return to the military!'' ''That was the easiest way to get rid of you. I had much more control over you then. But with the explosion, I didn't have to do a single thing. You will be sent back to Aerugo the next morning.'' ''No! I don't want to!'' ''It doesn't matter what you want.'' ''This is really unfair. But I guess I can't stop you. So I have a favour to ask. When is my funeral?'' ''Tomorrow. Why?'' ''I want to go there. To my own funeral.'' ''You can't go to your own funeral. People will see you.'' ''Not if I go as someone else. Like my friend I had when I was homeless, Jenny.'' ''Did you have such a friend?'' ''I have now.'' ''Okay, I will let you. But your friend cannot speak, walk or even be on her own. It's the best for everyone if this keeps a secret. Not only for me, also for the rest. They will be shocked. And that isn't good for anyone.'' ''But the death of a friend is even worse.'' ''No, it isn't. You know how Roy would have reacted if I just sent you out of the country. He would have trown away everything he had adgived. And that's something you wouldn't want, right?'' ''Yes, you're right. I will do just as you say.'' ''Okay, let's get you in a wheelchair and go to central. You don't want to be late at your own funeral, do you?'' He said with a smile on his face. ''Yeah. But get those bandages of my face first. They are really anoying.'' I said to him.

He went out of the room to call that doctor back. ''Are you sure you can get out? And the bandages should stay for at least a week.'' The doctor said to me while he and a nurse helped me into a wheelchair. ''Just do it. And hurry.'' I answered him. When they were done one of the bodyguards of the Fuhrer pushed my wheelchair all the way to the station. There we went on the first train towards Central. 'My last visit.' I thought to myself while looking out of the window.


	13. Chapter 13

''Put this on.'' The Fuhrer said to me. He had some dark blue scarf in his hand. ''People shouldn't see your face.'' I did as I was told. We were sitting in a private cabine together with one of his bodyguard. The one who had also pushed me on the way to the train. One other stood at the entrance on the outside of the cabine. I didn't know where the other two were. We were close to Central. I could already see the buildings. ''And remember. You can't speak, so they can't regonise their voice. You had some sort of accident.'' ''I have already made a whole background story on her on the way. Do you want me to write it down?'' ''Sure, go ahead, as long as there isn't some code in it to let someone know.'' ''I won't do that. Well, I might had if I had such a code. We never had the time to come up with things like that.'' ''Yeah, you were both such hardworking people. I guess Mustang won't be working at the same level for a while. But that will come back after some time.'' ''Please, don't do anything to him. Don't demote or fire him because he doesn't work that hard anymore. He lost a loved one. Just like I already lost him.'' ''I won't, I respect the time he need to recover from his lost. I hope you will do the same.'' He said with a serious look on his face. I guessed he thought that I was going to try something. ''Were here, sir.'' The bodyguard in the room said. ''Okay. Rayna, you will be going with another military escort in normal clothes. You will sleep at her house tonight. Tomorrow she will come with you to the funeral. She will pretend to be your nurse. I will be at your funeral too. So don't try anything.'' ''Yes, sir.''

''So, you are the famous Water alchemist.'' The military woman said. She was waiting at the station when we arrived. On the way to her house she didn't say a single word. She probably wasn't allowed to. ''Yes, I am. But who are you, if I may ask?'' We were now at her house. She was making some coffee while I said at one of the kitchen chairs. The wheelchair was in the living room. ''I am second Lieutenant Sykes. But you can call me Kate. Can I ask you what is going on? They haven't told me anything but to pick you up and to go to some funeral as your nurse.'' ''I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you. But I guess if you keep quiet there won't be a problem. At first, it isn't just some funeral. It's mine. I thought that the news would have spread that I'm dead by now.'' ''Yes, it has. I only couldn't believe it since you're here.'' ''I understand. The Fuhrer had made sure everyone knew I was dead. He is going to sent me out of the country, since I'm still an illegal. And he made use of an accident I had. I shouldn't have done that.'' ''What have you done then?'' ''I have burned myself with Roy Mustang's gloves. I thought I knew how to use them, but I was wrong.'' ''How did you even get his gloves? I've heard only he and Riza had access to those 'weapons'.'' ''We lived together. I took them way back. When all those people were chasing me. I have never returned them.'' ''Really?'' ''Yes. I was really stupid. I know some air manipulation alchemy for myself. But not something like this. It's all my fault in the end.'' ''No, it isn't. The Fuhrer would have found another way to fulfil his plan. And it's also the fault of the people who chased you. Don't be so hard on yourself.'' ''Sorry. Here is Jenny's background story. Try to memorise as many as possible. So it would be believable.'' ''Is there a secret message in it? I wouldn't tell anyone if there is, I promise.'' ''No, there isn't. I will not risk his life or future.'' ''You loved him, didn't you?'' ''I still do.''


	14. Chapter 14

''Good morning Rayna. I have laid some clothes in the bathroom. You can take a shower first. We have plenty of time left before the funeral begins.'' ''Thank you Kate.'' I went to the bathroom. The Fuhrer had asked me to change my hair colour. Blue is very obvious after all. So I changed it into light brown. This isn't a colour I would like to have. But that means no one will notice. I showered very quickly and dressed myself in the clothing that Kate put there for me. A long black pants with a white shirt and a black jacket. After we had breakfast, Kate changed into some nurse outfit. ''Let's go then, Jenny.'' She said. She sounded very nervous. I put on a long black coat and the scarf the Fuhrer gave to me back in the train. Kate also put on a coat. Then we went out. She pushed the wheelchair all the way to the cemetery. There already were much people, but it hasn't started yet. It was a military funeral. Apparently I've been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel because of, well actually I didn't know why. Almost everyone was there. There were only military people. Which made sense. Since I haven't any relatives or friends outside the military. And of course, the Fuhrer. He didn't look at me at all. Then Roy arrived. He was wearing his uniform with his black coat over it. He looked like he was ready to cry without end. It almost broke my heart. I really wanted to just run to him and hug him for the last time. But I shouldn't. The ceremony was really emotional as well. Even Riza was close to crying.

When the funeral was over. People went to talk and cry together. Only Roy came straight to me. ''Hello, I am Roy Mustang. Can I ask you who you are? I have never seen you before.'' ''She's Jenny, a friend of Rayna when she was homeless. She have had a terrible accident two months ago. She can't walk, or speak anymore.'' ''Well, I'm sorry to hear. I didn't know she had any friends during that time.'' He kept looking at me while talking. He really didn't trust it. ''They had a fight. After that, Rayna went to another part of town. Jenny was never able to find her again to apologize.'' ''That is quite a story. Again. I'm so sorry to hear this.'' ''I'm sorry for your lost sir. She must have meant a lot to you.'' ''She was my everything. I even had something planned for her when I returned. I-i only never got the chance.'' He almost cried. ''What had you planned, if i may ask?'' ''It's, nothing.'' He grabbed something in his pocket. It didn't take long to realize what it was. A tear went down my face. And right after that he started to cry as well. ''I need to go now. Nice to meet you, Jenny.'' ''Bye, sir.'' Kate said to him. ''Let's go Jenny. Before it gets to hard.''


	15. Chapter 15

When we were back at Kate's home. I went to sit at the cough in the living room. Still with the scarf on. ''Are you al right? It must have been tough for you. Seeing your friends cry because of your death. And you not being allowed to show yourself.'' ''That's not it.'' ''Then what was it? Was it the talk with Mustang? He really seemed to care about you. You weren't just friends, were you?'' ''No, we have been into a relationship for some time.'' ''I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Do you know what he had planned?'' ''I can guess. He had something in his pocket which he held tight when he spoke of it.'' Another tear went down my face. ''What was it?'' ''A little box.'' ''And do you know, oh, I get it. A ring, right?'' ''Yes.'' More tears started to leave my eyes. He wanted to marry me. But I 'died' before he could ask me the question. Now my heart was really broken. I started to cry harder. Kate tried to comfort me. I don't know how long I've cried but I was just a bit calmed down when someone knocked at the door. ''I'll be right back.'' She said. But she didn't came back alone. There were two other military people with her. ''Can't you take her later? She is in a terrible emotional state now. She needs to be calmed down first. That can take a few days.'' Kate said to the men. ''Sorry miss. We have direct orders to take her with us right now. We will be heading to the border.'' One of them said. ''Kate, it is like it is. They are probably afraid that I will flee if they don't take me right now. And this is a tactical moment as well. Everyone close to me is also in a not very great emotional state. So noticing me would be even harder for them than usual. Thanks for everything Kate. Such a shame I would never see you again.'' ''You first need to change your clothes. We have taken some of yours with us.'' The other soldier said. After I was done they took me away. ''Bye Rayna, good luck.'' Kate said to me before I walked out.

We first took the train all the way to South city. Then we took a car to get to the actual border. They took me to a place were there weren't any border fights. Not far from the place where I first entered the country. The Fuhrer wasn't around. He was doing some other leader stuff. ''Well, Rayna, this is it. This is the moment where you officially leave the country. I have one warning for you. The borders are under extra protection, no one is allowed to cross them. The military is allowed to shoot anyone who does. So don't try anything stupid.'' One of the soldiers said. ''I understand.'' And I walked into the forest which was right on the border. I was really close to where I wanted to go. My old home.


	16. Chapter 16

Roy's P.O.V.

''Sir, I have a request for you. I want to go on a trip to another country for a month.'' Roy said while handing the paper with the request on it. He was in the Fuhrers office. ''Can I ask you where you want to go?'' The Fuhrer ask him. He was sitting at his desk on the other side of the room. ''I want to go to Aerugo, sir.'' ''Why? It is very dangerous for a military soldier around there. Even the border isn't safe.'' ''Rayna, she had always said that when things were settled down there, she would show me where she had lived before she went here. But now she can't show me, I want to go for myself.'' ''But it isn't settled down there yet. Can't you wait for that to happen?'' ''No sir. It is almost like a way to process her death. I need to go, and I need to go as soon as possible.'' ''Well, I still won't let you. It's way to dangerous out there.'' ''I can take care of myself. And I really need to go, it might be the only way to accept what happened and to close some things.'' ''But we also need you here. You can't leave your job for a whole month.'' ''Sir, please.'' ''Okay, but not for a month. You get two weeks. I will let the border security know. There is a order to kill for everyone who crosses the border. I don't want you to be killed because of a misunderstanding.'' ''Thank you sir.'' ''Now go, pack stuff or something. The two weeks will start tomorrow.'' ''Okay.'' Roy said. And he left the room.

'This means I really need to hurry if I want to go to that island. Two weeks isn't much if you need to cross the whole country.' Roy thought while sitting in the train to South city. There they would be someone to escort him to the border. The order to kill was temporally taken back. But only at that forest. So he needed to make sure he came back to the exact same spot. Luckily there was a house just across the forest. It's said that no one lived there. But even when it was, he could still use it as a landmark to make sure he's at the right place. When he arrived at the border, the man stopped walking at three meters for the forest. ''Good luck, Colonel Mustang. We hope to see you return within those two weeks.'' He said. ''I hope so too.'' Roy answered. Then he walked into the forest.

''Where is that damn house? I have been walking in this forest for almost an hour.'' Roy said to himself. He became to be tired of those trees, they al were the same. He was almost on the point of giving up when he finally saw a building. At first it looked totally lifeless. Like no one has been there for years. But when he took a closer look, he saw some light escaping from the window. 'Great, there actually lives someone. What should I do now? It' starting to get dark. Maybe they won't notice if I sleep in the shed behind the house.' He thought to himself. So that's what he did.


	17. Chapter 17

Roy woke up in the middle of the night. Someone was screaming. It seemed to come from the house. He tried to see what happened without being seen by anyone. The only thing he saw was some man and woman. They appeared to be doing something to a third person, which was lying on the ground. He couldn't see her face. He thought she was a she because of her scream. ''We will finally take you back home. We were very worried about you. And we still need you for some things.'' The woman said. ''You were never really worried about me. The only thing you have ever needed me for where your experiments. And I won't come back to that island! Never!'' The girl on the ground yelled. Her voice sounded very familiar. Roy only didn't know, or didn't want to know, whose it was. ''You're right there. We won't be going to the island. Everyone there is killed by bombs. It seemed that the government had that planned from the beginning. We were lucky to be of the island when that happened.'' The man said. ''You should have burned there, together with the rest of them.'' The girl said. ''Well that's not very nice. Haven't we taught you to have some respect for your parents?'' The man said.

At the same time the woman had walked away. Roy didn't know to where. ''You are not my parents! My parents died a long time ago!'' She said, she sounded like she could burst out in tears at any second. ''Yes, I know. They died right here. One of them on the exact same spot you are lying right now. Your mother, right?'' ''Just shut up! I won't come with you! I had found a much better life. You can't take that away from me.'' ''But it has already been taken. Am I right?'' ''How do you know? No one is supposed to have access to that information.'' ''Well, someone told us. He said you were coming here around this time. And that we could take you to continue the experiments.'' ''Wait! Who told you that?'' ''Some man with a eye patch.''

Roy gasped. 'Does he mean the Fuhrer? What has he to do with this? Might this be the reason he wanted to keep me here for a while?' He asked himself. He also wanted to go inside and burn those two people. But he didn't, they might share some more information. ''What?! He had planned all of this?'' ''Yes, he said he wanted to make sure you would never return. Not sure what he meant by that. Do you happen to know that answer?'' ''Yes, I do. The man with the eye patch is Fuhrer President King Bradley from Amestris. He had sent me out of the country a week ago. He definitely doesn't want me to come back. I don't exactly know why. I was illegal, but he kept me long after he had discovered that. I even got into the military, twice.'' ''Really? So you've been busy while you were away. Good.'' ''Sweetie, the car is ready.'' The woman said. ''Great, well then. Let's go back home then. Our child.'' ''I'm still not your child! But where are you actually taking me?'' ''We will go back to or own little home town Acaia. You should remember that place.'' ''Yes, I do. It is a house at the edge of the town, with not much people around. No one living nearby as well.'' ''Yes, so you must realise it is one of the best places to keep you.'' ''You could also stay here. No one comes to this place. Not ever.'' ''We know that. But this place is way to close to the border. It wouldn't take long before they start to fight here as well. And then people will find out.'' ''Well, I'm still not going.''

''Oh, yes you will.'' The female said from behind the girl with a frying pan in her hand to knock her out. Roy actually wanted to warn the girl. But he realised that that wasn't the best idea. He was even a bit scared for that couple. They looked and sounded very dangerous. 'But I have heard this story somewhere before.' Roy started to realise. 'But that's absolutely impossible. Sh-she died.' A tear escaped from his eye. But before he could convince himself it wasn't true, the man picked the now unconscious girl up. And it was her. Rayna. ''No, it can't be! She died. I was at her funeral! She would have let me know if she was alive!'' Roy yelled. That wasn't the best idea. Both the man and the woman looked at the window which he looked through. ''Give me Rayna, you go look who the hell made that noise.'' The female said. The man did as he was told. Roy ran away into the forest. Somehow he was to scared to fight and to safe her. The man didn't follow. He heard a car drive away five minutes later. ''I shouldn't have ran away, I will find you again. My sweetie.'' He whispered to himself.(*) Then he started to let more tears escape until he hadn't any left and fell asleep.

 **A/N: The (*) means an alternate cruel ending, I'm sorry, I'm a terrible person.**

 **(*)**

 **But he never did**

 **Actually she found him**

 **After he died**

 **At his grave**

 **Not far from hers**

 **The end**

 **(SORRY)**


	18. Chapter 18

Normal/Rayna's P.O.V

It was morning, I woke up with a terrible headache. Probably from the frying pan which I was hit with. My senses haven't been working well for a while. I didn't even feel them coming. I was actually surprised by them. Just like the pan. But I did feel someone outside the house. I only wasn't capable to feel who it was. Or at least how he looked. He felt somehow familiar though. But I hoped he would have heard the whole conversation and somehow comes to rescue me. But I didn't think so. If he's smart, he would stay away. It's way to dangerous. ''Hey, sweetie. So you woke up. You've been asleep for more than two days. Sorry that I hit you, but it was the only way to take you with us.'' Judith said. Judith is the name of my adopt parent from years ago. She and Mike. ''Don't call me like that.'' I said to her. She knelt down and started to pet my head. ''But you are our sweetie.'' She said. I tried to bite her hand. She hit me with it when I failed. ''Well, don't do stuff like that. We haven't raised you this way.'' ''You haven't raised me at all. My parents did that. And the rest came from my self. The only thing you've left in me were pain and fear.'' ''And I suppose that did make you stronger in some way. So in the end we did a good job as parents.'' ''Parents are supposed to love their child. And to teach them stuff with that same love, not with pain.'' ''There is no such thing as a painless lesson, dear.'' ''But this was way to much pain.'' ''Well, maybe your right. But we don't need to worry about that right now. We need to get started. We've missed you so much.'' ''Only because you needed someone to experiment on.'' ''You still remember us very well. So come and obey. If you don't, we will do not very nice things to you. You should remember that as well.'' ''Yes, I do.''

She took me to another room. This one had several transmutation circles drawn on the floor. They had cuffed me so they were sure I didn't do anything. ''There you are are first going to start with the skin and eye colour change we have done before. We think that it is going to work this time. I'm sure you would like those things to be changed again as well. Since it caused you so much trouble.'' Mike said to me. Judith placed me in the middle of the largest circle. Then she stepped back. Mike activated the circle when she was on a safe distance. It didn't feel the same as the first time. But that might be because I can't feel the pain anymore. But I didn't feel a single thing at all. And that was very weird. Like nothing changed. And that was exactly what happened. ''I don't understand. There had to happen at least something. Why doesn't it work?'' Mike sounded very surprised. ''It might be because you made all the pigment disappear from my eyes and skin the last time.'' I answered. ''She might be right Mike. What should we do now? We can't just pick up some other person to experiment on.'' Judith said. ''I don't know yet. Let's first move on with the rest of the experiments.'' He said.

It was such a terrible week. In the end they had tried sixteen different ways to change my eyes and nine for my skin. I'm sure the weird feeling I had was supposed to be pain, such extreme pain that any normal human was incapable to move for a while. Most of them would have fainted because of it. The last eye experiment had given me some pain like feeling. But since feeling pain was impossible for me, I couldn't believe it was really pain. After this long day, they put me back in the same room I've woken up in this morning with some food and water. 'Water, nice.' I thought.


	19. Chapter 19

That night all my memories from the earlier experiments came back. It was one of the worst nightmares I've had in my entire life. And this time there wasn't anyone to comfort me. Just like it was when I lived on the streets. The only difference is that I'm living a nightmare right now. I woke up in the middle of the second one. I only didn't cry or anything. I started to make my move. They haven't cuffed me that properly, so it wasn't hard to get my hands clapped together. Then I touched the handcuffed to transform them so my hands could be free. I took the water which I was supposed to drink and made my escape. I made a ladder from the bed in the room. After that I opened the window and put the ladder on the ground outside that window. I did feel Judith and Mike, they were asleep in the room across the house. If I kept silenced, they wouldn't even notice me leaving at all. And it worked out well. I ran to the side of the garden and I went through the back gate of the fence. But I didn't expect someone to be nearby, so I only focussed on the people inside. That meant I didn't notice the man on the other side of the fence. I ran straight into him. And then I felt who he was. I was really shocked. And he was too.

I held him in a very possessive way. I never wanted to let go. He placed his hand at my chin and turned my head so he could see my face. That was expected, since he couldn't feel it's me. He needed to see. When I looked into his dark eyes, something broke inside. I buried my face into his shoulder and started to cry again. He looked like he wanted to cry as well, but he didn't. ''Let's first get you somewhere save. I think we need to talk about a lot of things. And we can't do that here.'' He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. ''I know a place.'' I said. He followed me into the forest which lied at the side of the village. I've been there a lot when I lived here. I went to a cave, my cave. It was like a second home back then. We entered the cave. I went to sit at the side of it. Roy went to sat right next to me. He put his arm around me right after he gave me his coat. I curled up right next to him.

''Can you tell me what happened?'' He asked to me. ''Yes, I think I can. It's quite a long story though.'' ''I know, but I have all the time you need.'' He answered while he pushed me closer. After I had told him the whole story, including the funeral and everything, he started to let out some tears. But he stopped when he found out I noticed. ''It's okay for you to cry. You must have gone through a lot as well. I know you have. It broke my heart to see you at my funeral. But I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry.'' I said to him. ''Don't be, it isn't your fault. it's the Fuhrers. This makes me hate him even more.'' ''I understand, but don't do anything to show that without knowing exactly what you're doing. I don't want you to throw your whole future away.'' ''I won't, I promise. Not when you did all of this to protect me. I want to thank you for that.'' ''You don't need to. I love you. That's what loved ones do.'' ''Another tear went down his cheek. ''I think I need to tell you what I had planned for you. The thing I spoke of at the funeral.'' ''I already know.'' ''How?'' ''I felt the box inside your pocket. And I also sensed the way you grabbed it when you spoke of it.'' ''Well, it's hard to keep secrets from you. So you must have noticed that the box is still inside my pocket.'' ''I did, but don't. We can't be together anymore. You need to go back to Amestris and live on. And I need to stay here.'' ''But, why? Why can't I keep living with you? I don't ever want to leave you.'' ''You have to go back. There are much more opportunities in that country than here. And you've already built up so much. You can't throw that all away. You just promised you won't.'' ''But I love you, Rayna. And I need you to be at my side.'' ''I can't come back. The Fuhrer will notice. It's the best for all if we remain separate.'' ''Can I at least come to visit you once in a while?'' ''It's the best if you forget about me. It's impossible for us to stay together. So please do me a favour. Get on with your life. Maybe find a new woman. Marry her. And realise your goal. That's something that would make me happy. Can you please do that for me?'' ''I don't know if I can. I would never be capable to forget about you, not ever. But maybe, someday, I will be capable to realise that goal. And when that happens, you can come back.'' ''Maybe, but don't wait for me. Don't hold yourself back when it comes to love other women. You are not meant to be alone. But we aren't meant to be together as well. I already know someone whose just perfect for you.'' ''I will try. But I can't make such a promise. But please take the ring. To remember me.'' ''I don't need a ring to remember you. You should keep it. Use the ring to ask someone to marry you. But not me, not now. See it at my last wish.'' ''Okay, but I guess this means we are breaking up this night.'' ''Let's break up tomorrow. Not right now.'' ''Okay, Rayna, my queen.''

I lied with my back against his chest. He had both arms around me and he hold me close. My both hands were holding his strong arms. 'I don't know if I'm capable to live on without this amazing feeling.' I thought before I felt asleep. I guess he was thinking the same thing.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning I woke up, still lying in his arms. ''Good morning, sweetie.'' I didn't want this moment to end. But it had to. I needed to find a place to live somewhere in this country, and Roy needed to go home. The two weeks were nearly over. And he still needed to travel all the way back to my old house. I hope he will be okay. I was sure Judith and Mike would be searching for me there. ''Hey. Let's get up. You need a lot of time to travel back. And I need to move as well. Before Judith and Mike notice I'm gone.'' I turned around so he could look into my eyes. ''I know. But I really don't want to. I even want to live in this cave if it means I can stay with you.'' His dark eyes were looking at me with sadness. ''I know. But you can't. We have talked about this last night. There's no other way.'' ''I know that. But I can still dream.'' He went to sit up. I followed when he stood in front of me. He held me close to him, his hands around my waist. I put both my hands around his neck. Then he became to move his head closer. His lips met mine. They were so soft I went lost into the moment within seconds. I temporally forgot everything that has happened. We stood there like forever. Until I broke our lips apart.

''It's time for you to leave. It's a long trip.'' I said to him. ''Okay, but I will become Fuhrer, I promise. And when I do, you can come back. I will make sure of it.'' ''Okay, but don't make it a promise. You're not entirely sure you can keep it.'' ''But I will. You will see.'' I smiled at him. ''One last thing. You can't tell anyone I'm alive. You have to make sure they won't notice a big change when you come back. The Fuhrer won't be happy about it.'' ''I know that. I will tell him that I've travelled all the way to that island to find that's completely destroyed. After that I didn't have enough time to see other places. Since it's all the way across the country. And the sadness will stay real.'' ''Sorry, just keep going. I'm sure you can do anything you want if you do so. I believe you can. Goodbye Roy Mustang.'' ''Bye, Rayna.'' Then he left. All the way to the border forest. He should have arrived within three days. 'I hope he will do fine. Maybe he finds peace and marries Riza. Maybe Jenny can return to be there. No, that will be too complicated for everyone. I can't get in contact with any of them. Not ever.' I thought to myself.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So i finally decided how I wanted to continue. All thanks to the reviewer, who might never see the rest of the story since it took me such a long time. But I hope the people who read it will like it. And for the new readers, the story was supposed to end with the previous chatper with Ranyna commiting suicide. I am kinda cruel after all. But here are some more chapters.**

'Wait, I shouldn't. I need to have faith in him. I can't let him lose me twice.' I thought again. I only didn't know what to do next. My ex adopt parents are still out there and I also didn't have a place to stay or money to buy anything. I really needed to make a plan soon or I would starve or freeze to death. I came to the idea to get to the nearby police station. I thought they might be able to help me with at least one of my problems. ''How can I help you miss?'' A policeman behind a desk asked me while I went inside the station. ''Uhm well, It's quite a complicated story. I was abducted not long ago. I just managed to escape. But I'm scared they will find me again. Could you help me with that?'' ''Wow, miss. That is quite a story. I will get my boss so you can discuss the details with him. You can stay at the station for a few days if you want to.'' ''Thank you so much.'' I said.

The policeman ran off to get his boss. I took him about three minutes to get back. His boss took me to another room. There he asked the details about my abduction. I told him almost everything about this time, but also about my past with them. I only didn't tell them about my stay in Amestris and the human transmutation part. That wasn't any of their business. ''Okay then, we will arrest them soon. Do you have a place to stay? Or any family or friends?'' He asked. ''No, I don't. I've lived in the forests for all that time.'' ''Okay, I understand. That means there also isn't any record of you since you ran of the first time. But that isn't a problem, I will get you into the system again. I'm sure the government will help you to start a new life.'' ''Thank you so much.'' ''Don't thank me, it's my job.'' ''Then you're doing a great job.'' ''Thank you miss. You can stay here until everything is taken care of. I will speak to you later. Right now I have some criminals to arrest. Tommy, the guy behind the desk, will help you with the rest.'' ''Again, thank you.'' Then he walked away. Tommy came into the room. ''I have brought you something to eat. I figured you might be hungry.'' ''Thank you Tommy.'' I really was starving. I didn't get much to eat the last week. After I ate everything, Tommy took me to a room. It looked just like a normal guest bedroom. ''We have this room special for people like you. Who were victims of crime and don't have a place to stay. You are the third who gets to use this room. If you need anything, I will be downstairs, at my desk.'' ''Okay.'' Then he walked away.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too afraid for my adopt parents to come here. Even though it would be hard for them to find me. But it could be possible that they were friends with a policeman or something. I also thought about Roy. I thought about how he would live his live from now on. I really hoped he could live without me. I even wondered if he had the same thought about me. If he wondered if I could live without him. 'I hope he will be capable to live without me at least as long as me.' That was my thought when I finally fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

''Rayna, are you awake?'' I woke up from Tommy's voice. ''I am now. What is it?'' I asked with a sleepy voice. ''Can I come inside? I've got something to eat for you.'' ''Yeah, sure. Come in.'' Tommy opened the door. He was holding a tray with some bread and tea. ''I assume you're curious about what happened last night, and about what's going to happen next.'' He said while getting seated in the chair across the room. ''Yes, I am.'' I answered him. I took a sip of my tea. ''Well, Mike and Judith are arrested. They found evidence which support your story. They even confessed, and they were transported to the nearby prison. And now about you. The boss has registered you into the system last night. You will be granted a small apartment and a small job. It isn't much, but's the best we can do for you. You will go to your new home this afternoon. We have collected some clothes from the female officers around, so you don't have to worry about that either. The boss has told me to tell you that you can always come here if you need any help. No matter what.'' ''Thank you so much Tommy.'' ''You don't have to thank me, I didn't do much.'' ''You did a lot, don't question it.'' ''Thank you miss. I will get you some clothes so you can change. We will be heading to your apartment after.'' ''Okay.'' I answered. He left the room for a very short time. He came back with a simple blue t-shirt, Some jeans, and a black jacket. He didn't say anything, he only dropped the clothes on the bed and left. I quickly dressed myself. After that, I opened the door. ''So, are you ready?'' Tommy, who was standing next to the door, said. ''Yes.'' I answered him. Then we walked towards the car in front of the station.

''It isn't much, but I assume it's better than living outside in the woods.'' Tommy said after he showed me the apartment. He was right, it wasn't really big. But it had everything I needed. A bedroom, shower and kitchen. ''Before I go, here's something from the boss. He told me to give it to you before I left you.'' He handed me an envelope. ''What's inside?'' I asked him. ''I don't know. But I have to leave you for now. If there's anything I can do for you, just call me. Okay?'' ''Okay, bye Tommy.'' He left. I went to sit on the bed. I immediately felt money inside the envelope. There was also a letter. I opened the envelope so I could feel the letters better. I said:

 _Hello Rayna, Here's some money to start your life with. You can't live without it. You will get to work at the local bar as a waitress. I'm sure you will be fine. It just needs some time. If you ever need any help, you know where to find me._

'Why does everyone want to help me so badly? The don't even know me.' I thought. I never understood why people helped other people they didn't even know. Especially when they helped me. Not only Tommy or his boss, but even Roy. Why did he help me the first time we met? Did he just feel sorry for me? Or was it only because I saved him? Was he just returning the favour? At first I stayed with him to answer this questions, but then it changed. I actually started to have feelings for him, but I never got the answers on my question. 'I might ask him if I ever see him again. Not that that will really happen.' I really didn't know if I would ever feel his face again. I might forget about him one day. I really hoped he would. But I really needed to stop thinking about him for now. I told him to live on, so I needed to do that as well.


	23. Chapter 23

It started to get late. I was just done with some cleaning of my new house. I changed into some pyjamas which I found inside the closet next to the bed. It surprised me how many clothes the managed to collect. I didn't need to buy any from a really long time. I laid down in bed and fell asleep almost immediately. It was the first time I slept well in a long time.

I woke up somewhere in the afternoon, I remembered I needed to go to the bar early to talk to my new boss. So I put on my working clothes and I went outside. It wasn't really hard to find. The village is quite small, and there's only one bar/café. There wasn't anyone inside besides the woman behind the bar. ''Hey darling. You must be the new waitress. I'm Rosemary, the owner of this bar. Rayna, isn't it?'' the woman said ''Yes, it is. Nice to meet you Rosemary.'' I answered her. ''Have you ever worked as a waitress before?'' ''No, I haven't. Sorry.'' ''It's okay sweetie. There's a first time for everything. The police officer told me some things. I asked him more about you, but he told me to ask you. So let's take a seat so I can get to know you.'' She went to sit at the table closest to the bar. I sat in front of her. ''So, what's your last name? The policeman never told me.'' She asked first. ''I don't have one.'' I answered her. It was true, in some way. I never knew the last name of any of my parents and I definitely didn't want to use the one from my adopt parents. ''Why's that?'' ''Personal business. I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry.'' ''It's fine, I understand you have some things you don't want people to know. But I need a last name for my employee records. So is there a name you would like to use? Maybe one of an old friend or lover, just choose one.'' ''Well, I think I will go with Mustang.'' ''Okay, Rayna Mustang. Want to tell me whose name that is?'' ''My ex-boyfriend.'' ''Okay, thanks for sharing. Next question, do you have any work experience. It doesn't matter what type of work experience.'' ''I did some deskwork for a while. Nothing special.'' This wasn't really a lie. While being in the military I did loads of paperwork. ''Okay, last question for now. It there a part in your life you haven't told anyone yet? Not me, not the police. I understand there are things that need to be kept secret, but I know no one can live on their own. They always need someone to trust, and I can be that person for you if you want. Maybe not now, but you can talk to me every time you want. I will listen to you. And I won't tell anyone. So is there something you want to share with me now?'' ''Well, I do really need to talk to someone about all this. So let's start with my ex-boyfriend.'' Then I started to tell her everything.

''That's quite a story. No wonder you didn't tell anyone. They are really afraid of spies around this area. But I promise you I won't tell anyone, you seem like a nice girl.'' Rosemary said to me after I was done talking ''Thank you very much Rosemary.'' I said to her. She seemed like someone who wouldn't tell everyone. ''Call me Rose, everyone around here does. It's starting to get late, the customers will come any moment now and I still haven't told you what you will do. You will be taking orders from the people who get to sit at one of the tables. And you will be bringing those orders to the tables. It isn't much work, since everyone gets to sit at the bar, but it has to be done. Any questions?'' ''No, I think I know everything I need to right now.'' ''Okay, I will first show you the kitchen then, the chef should be there by now.''

When we came back from the kitchen, the door opened. It was the first customer. ''Hey Rose. How are ya?'' The customer said while he walked towards the bar. ''Hey Scott. I'm fine. How was work?'' Rose asked him. She seemed to know him quite well. ''You know, the same like every other day. But who's the new girl?'' ''Her name is Rayna, she's my new waitress.'' ''Well, hello Rayna. Nice to meet you. Are you from around here?'' He asked me. ''Nice to meet you to. No, not really. I have lived somewhere nearby, but that was a long time ago.'' I answered him. ''Okay, just be careful sweetie. A beautiful girl like you will get loads of attention around here. But if they do something you don't like, just tell me. I will make sure they never do something like that ever again.'' ''Thank you sir.'' ''So Rose, how was your day?'' Scott started to talk with Rose again. There came more people through the evening. I started to actually work. Everything went fine. Scott introduced me to the regular customers. Tony, Eric, Nora and George. He told me that that were the people who will be there almost every night. I did fell that Nora had a knife inside her pocket, but it didn't really worry me. She seemed fine, like all of them. While the last customers left, I started to clean all the tables. Rose told me to went home, 'You've done enough for today, just go home and get some sleep.' She told me. So I did what she said.


	24. Chapter 24

The next months were always the same. I got up. Made some breakfast. Did something to keep me busy, like reading. And I went to the bar. There I worked all night long. Sometimes there were bar fights or other problems. But when that was done I cleaned the room and went home. To start the day again. I started to get bored again. I didn't really have any friends. I had fun with the people at the bar, but they weren't friends. It only wasn't going to be like this forever.

''Rose, how can you even receive Amestris radio here? We're not close enough to the border, are we?'' I ask Rose. She had her radio on, the station which was heard was the Amestris news station. There didn't happen much. ''A station just by the border receives and sends Amestris radio. That's why we could receive it here.'' ''That's quite nice, has there been any interesting news lately?'' ''No, nothing besides the usual military babble. But I will tell you when something happened.'' ''Thanks Rose.'' I said to her. There wasn't anyone at the bar yet. It wasn't even past six yet. Rose asked me to come early to clean the bar thoroughly. She said she used to do this every week, but she has been very busy lately. So that's why she asked me for help. We were just finishing up while the first customer came in. After that it didn't take long before the whole bar was full. I was working until I heard the radio.

 _''_ _Reports just got in. The Fuhrer is officially missing. A bridge exploded while the train with the Fuhrer was on it. It's still unknown who did this. We will get you updated with all the details.''_

I was quite shocked. What has happened? Who did this? Did this mean I could go home now? Those were the questions that floated into my head. ''Rayna? Rayna, are you alright?'' Scott asked. I was staring at the radio without moving the whole time. I looked at him. ''Uhm, yes. I'm fine.'' I answered him. I started to work again. When it was finally calmed down, Rose came to me. ''Are you okay dear? You seemed shocked by the news, more than everyone else. I understand why of course.'' ''I'm still fine. I just couldn't believe it.'' ''Are you planning to go back?'' She asked me with a serious look in her eyes. ''Not yet. Not until there sure he's dead. Not until they have a body.'' ''Okay then. I assume you want to be updated the whole time. You can sleep here tonight, with the radio on.'' ''Thank you very much Rose.'' ''Don't thank me darling. It's very important for you, I understand that. I really hope you can return to your lover. You deserve it to be happy. But I will get a blanket from upstairs, after that I will leave you alone. I have some things to do myself.'' She went upstairs. She came back and handed me the blanket. Then she went back upstairs. The 'things' she had to do were nothing more than sleeping. But I couldn't sleep. I needed answers.


	25. Chapter 25

I heard the news channel a few times that night. They didn't had much news. There were some interviews with the Fuhrer's wife, and they still didn't know much more. Until the next morning.

 _''_ _New news. It seems that the Fuhrer is still alieve. He is spotted at the military HQ where they are still fighting. It is very unclear who are fighting, and why. It is said General Armstrong is trying to take the lead of the country. More news follows.''_

'Dammit. Why couldn't he stay dead? But there's still hope I guess. The most important question is; What the hell is going on there?' I thought. There was happening some serious things there, and I knew Roy was involved with it. 'I hope nothing happened to him.'

''Rayna, good morning. Have some more news?'' Rose came in. It almost wasn't morning anymore. How much could she sleep? ''Yes, there happens quite a lot. It seems the army is fighting against each other, and the Fuhrer isn't dead. It's said a general wants to take the lead.'' I answered to her. ''Sounds like a busy day. It's a shame that that Fuhrer dude isn't dead. But hearing what's happening it's still possible.'' ''I only really hope nothing has happened to Roy.'' ''Me too. But I was planning to go shopping today, the bar will be closed. Do you want to join me?'' ''No, I prefer to stay here and listen. I might miss something important.'' ''Okay, I will see you later. Bye.'' ''Bye.'' Then she left.

The radio stayed quiet the whole afternoon. It was like they were all dead and I didn't know. Until that evening.

 _''_ _Hello people. We aren't entirely sure what has happened. It seemed everyone here in central, maybe in the whole country passed out on the same moment. It's also said some people were fighting a monster in HQ. The result is still unclear. But there's one thing that's official now. The Fuhrer is dead. We will keep you updated.''_

'So now he's finally dead? Does that mean I can come back? I know the borders are still guarded, but with all the fighting in central I think I can slip in.' I thought. It really was my only chance. Even though I didn't know if Roy survived. I needed to try. So I left a note for Rose in which I explained everything and I left. I first went to my home to change my clothes. Back into my own, my long brown coat, green t-shirt, jeans and red sport shoes. I just loved that clothes. I also grabbed a back which I filled with food. It was quite a long travel to Central after al. And then I left. Back towards my home.

 **A/N: Short chapter, but this is everything I have for now. As you might have noticed, I started to add some Brotherhood/manga happenings to the story. It will be clear why the next chapter, but you can probably quess. I haven't watch much FMA lately so sorry if I have writen something wrong. I'm just typing this from what I can remember. I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, but I can't promise it will be very soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

It was a long but quiet trip. It seemed that most of the guards were gone, probably to central. And it wasn't that hard to get there as well. I met some guy who was transporting food towards there. He let me come with him, in return I helped him with some things. Over all it was easier than I expected. I arrived at central within several days. It was quite a mess. More than I expected. While walking on the streets I came across some pretty damaged streets. You would say they had all the time to repair everything. It shouldn't take that much time. Not while using alchemy at least. So I didn't really know why they weren't finished. I went straight towards Roy's home. I needed to see him as soon as possible. But while arriving there wasn't anyone home. It scared me a lot. 'What if something happened to him? What if he died?' I really thought the worst happened to him. ''Miss, are you alright?'' A soldier walked towards me. ''Uhm, yes, I'm fine. I was just looking for Roy, uh, Colonel Mustang.'' I answered him. ''Didn't you hear?'' ''What?'' I was really scared, was he going to say that he died? ''He's in the hospital right now. I don't know his exact situation, but I have heard he's at least conscious.'' ''Really? Which hospital?'' ''The military one. If you wait for a moment I can take you there. I was ordered to get some stuff from his house and to make sure everything there was okay. It will take about ten minutes.'' ''Thank you, but no. I need to see him as soon as possible. I will go ahead.'' And I walked away before he could say another thing

Even though I knew he was still alive I couldn't stop worrying. 'What does 'At least conscious' mean? How worse are his wounds?' I was still scared. I arrived at the hospital. I walked in without a single problem. I had my face covered with the hood of the vest I'm wearing the whole time. I couldn't have someone recognise me. Inside I looked around if I saw someone I knew. There wasn't anyone. I walked towards the desk. ''Hello, how can I help you?'' The girl behind the desk asked. ''Hello, I'm looking for the room of Roy Mustang.'' ''What's your business with him if I may ask? I'm not allowed to let anyone in without clear reason.'' ''It's important. Please tell me.'' I didn't want to tell her why I needed to talk to him. I didn't want to cause any trouble, at least not before I entered the room. ''Miss. I can't give you mister Mustangs location until you tell me why you need to see him. Or give me your name so I can call the room to make sure it's okay.'' She started to sound a bit annoyed. I really didn't know what to say to her. ''What seems to be the problem?'' A woman who stood behind me asked. Well, she wasn't any woman. ''She wants to see mister Mustang, but she doesn't want to tell me why, miss Hawkeye.'' 'Dammit, Riza's here. I didn't want anyone knowing I'm alive before I spoke to Roy.' I thought. ''Really? Well miss, if you could tell me why you need to speak to him I could let you.'' Riza said to me. ''You wouldn't believe me if I tell you.'' I answered her, while still standing with my back towards her. ''Why don't you try?'' And then I turned around. That was the first moment I saw Riza shocked. ''It can't be you.'' She said. ''Sorry, it's me. So like I said, I really need to speak to Roy.'' ''Uhmm, yes. I will take you there right away.'' She said, still shocked.

She didn't speak to me while we walked towards the room. I wondered what she was thinking. ''We're here. Jean is also in the room.'' She said. Then she opened the door. ''Hey Riza, I thought you were leaving.'' I heard Jean say. ''Yes, I was. But then I walked into someone who wanted to see Roy.'' ''Really, who? And why do you look like you have seen a ghost?'' Then I finally walked into the room, head down. ''Because she has.'' I said. Then I removed my hood.


	27. Chapter 27

''R-Rayna? What are you doing here?'' Jean asked. ''Wait Rayna?'' Roy asked. He seemed kinda weird. He didn't look at me at all. 'Could it be that -' ''Yes, that's definitely her. How can you be here? You died months ago!'' Jean asked again. ''I'm sorry. I never died.'' I answered. ''Rayna? What are you doing here now. Didn't I tell you to wait for me?'' Roy asked. He still didn't look at me. It scared me. ''Yes, that's true. But I thought it was safe to come back. Now that Bradley is dead.'' ''Wait, you knew she was alive?'' Riza asked. ''Yes, I did. I met her again in Aeguro. No need for details.'' ''But why? And how? We even had a funeral.'' Jean asked. ''That's a long story. Before I tell you I need to know one thing. Roy, why aren't you looking at me? What's wrong?'' I sensed he was a bit shocked because of my question. ''I will tell you after you told them everything. We have quite a story for you as well. He said. ''Okay then.'' I said. And I started to tell them everything. Well, almost everything.

''So that's about it. Can you please tell me what the hell happened here?'' I asked. I was sitting next to Roy on his bed. ''Sure. You know what homunculus are, right?'' Roy asked. ''Yes, I do.'' I answered. ''Well, they were planning something terrible the whole time. And it wasn't long ago that they executed those plans.'' ''What were those?'' ''They made a transmutation circle as big as the country to make Father, their leader, the most ultimate creature alive. The circle was one which is used to create philosopher stones. Therefore he was going to kill everyone in the country. They also needed sacrifices. People who have seen the gate before. People who did a human transmutation. They were only one person short on the day itself.'' ''What? What happened? They didn't –'' ''They did. They forced me into a human transmutation. You asked why I didn't look at you. It's because I can't anymore. I became blind as well.'' ''No, it can't be. Not you. You did nothing wrong.'' ''I'm sorry. We had a philosopher stone which could have been used to heal me. But it was used up by helping Jean. Before, he was paralyzed from his legs because of an earlier fight with an homunculus.'' I was already crying. ''But why you? And why making you blind?'' He held my hand. ''I don't know. But please don't worry. I will be fine.'' ''No, you won't. Living blind is terrible. It's something nobody should do.'' ''But you do it every day.'' ''Yes, that's true. But I have another way to see. There must be a way to fix your sight.'' ''There isn't. We don't have any stones left. And human transmutation in general is extremely dangerous.'' ''There still has to be a way. Let me feel your eyes.'' ''Rayna no.'' ''Let me.'' Then I placed my hand on his eyes. I really tried my best to feel what makes him blind. And I found it. Something that connects his eyes to his brains was cut. ''Roy, I can fix it. You only need to let me.'' I said to him. ''How can you possibly do something? The truth took my sight?'' Roy answered. ''Not exactly. The truth cut the connection from your eyes to your brain. That's fixable.'' ''But how? How can you tell?'' ''I can feel it. But let me fix this, please.'' ''Alright, I will.'' ''Roy, you can't let her. It's another human transmutation! This won't go well.'' Riza said. ''It's fine. If she knows for sure it's safe, I will trust her.'' Roy said. ''Thank you.'' I said to him. Then I clapped my hands and laid them down on his eyes again. And the miracle took place.

''Can you open your eyes?'' I asked Roy after I took my hands off him. ''Are you sure it's safe?'' He asked. ''Yes, please try.'' Then he did open his eyes. He seemed to be blinking fast to adjust to the light. It worked. He looked at me. Then he embraced me. ''Thank you. I really didn't know you could do such a thing.'' He said. ''Rayna, you are absolutely incredible. I really can't believe you did it.'' Jean said to me. ''It seems you really are a miracle. But even though I can't, I have to go now. I still have a lot of work to do.'' Riza said. She probably needed to process everything that happened today. ''Now you say so. I should go back to my own room. It's already pretty late.'' Jean said. Then they both left the room. ''You really are a miracle.'' Roy said. ''Not exactly.'' I said to him. Then I started to cough. I coughed up blood. ''Rayna! What's wrong?'' ''I'm sorry Roy. I haven't been entirely honest to you. About everything.''


	28. Chapter 28 (last)

**A/N: The final chapter has finally arrived. To be honest i didn't had any memory of how I was going to end this. I did know I was close to being done, I only didn't know what plans I had. So I decided to go with the first idea that got into my mind. I'm sorry for waiting so long before writing this. But I do hope you will enjoy this ending! And thanks for reading!**

''Wh-what do you mean by that?'' Roy asked. He looked a bit scared. ''Well, I guess I don't have much time left. So I will keep it short.'' I stopped talking for a while, making up my mind about what to say next. I wondered if I should be honest now, since I knew how he would react. I would lose him forever. ''Please continue. I can't stand not knowing something about you.'' He said. ''They were right.'' ''Who were?'' ''Everyone.'' ''Don't be so vague, I don't understand.'' ''I am not who you think, I'm not even what you think.'' ''Are you referring back to the homunculus incident? Please tell me you're not.'' ''I'm sorry.'' Was my simple response. And I've never seen Roy looking this shocked and emotional in the entire time I've known him. And I knew it was all my fault.

''Y-you are joking, right?'' He still tried to deny it. ''Sorry, I'm not. I guess I need to explain some things to you again. The true story this time.'' I suddenly coughed again for at least thirty seconds straight, with even more blood this time. ''Just keep quiet and listen to me once more. It might be my last chance.'' Then I started my story.

 _''_ _I indeed am a homunculus. I was the first one to be created. I know you guys thought they couldn't perform any form of alchemy. But that was father's own decision. He created me like an actual human, a close to perfect one. The only thing that missed where some look based things, my eyes, skin and hair. But that didn't matter much. The only problem he faced with me was that I had an own mind and opinion. I didn't agree with the way he did things, and I didn't want to help him out either. Which resulted into me leaving, after having quite a serious fight. Since I knew about his plans I decided to go to Aeguro. I knew I was a lot safer there. There I also met someone who I got quite attached to. And then I was found. I don't remember which homunculus did go after me. I only know they killed my one and only friend. I was so defeated that I only saw one solution, I needed to resurrect them. I knew I had a philosophers stone inside me, which father used to create me. So I tried to use it to get my friend back. But even with the stone things didn't work out. I indeed lost my eyesight then, leaving me in the dark. After I trained myself enough in my seeing method I decided to come back to Amestris. But I couldn't sense any one properly yet, so I couldn't do much. And then after living on the streets for such a long time you came along. And I suppose you reminded me of my friend at first, which resulted into me falling for you.''_

''I'm sorry.'' I said to him. Then I almost couldn't stop coughing again. Losing more blood the whole time. ''So you lied about most things to me? And what did you do? Why are you coughing like that?'' He asked me. ''Stop worrying about me! I'm dying okay? I haven't been honest with you during the whole time. I don't deserve you, I never did.'' ''Please don't say such a thing. I'm sure your personality was still the same, even though your background wasn't. And I did love you because who you were, not because where you were from. But please explain what's happening to you now.'' ''I've used almost every part of the philosopher stone inside me to heal your sight. Since I knew what it's like to live without seeing. I didn't want you to live your life like that. The stone is like my heart, so yes, I'm dying right now. It was the only thing I could do for you. To apologise for everything I did.'' My coughing started to worsen. ''Please don't die on me now, I just got you back. I want to spent my time together with you again, not caring what you are. I love you.'' He held me in his arms while saying that. ''I-I love you too.'' I said. Then the room became awfully quiet, the coughing has stopped. And so has my breath.


End file.
